BLAZBLUE: BANG ISN'T IN THIS ONE
by DorpHolster
Summary: Bang was in jail.


One day in touhou land megaman was going at the hacker shrine to get power ups and stuff and he saw reimu and said "hi reimu its good day for visit" and remu say yes too.

Then suddenly megaman exploded and died and he was dead and bicycle was there and said "HAHAHA! I have DEFEATD megaman! Now to defeat you!" and bicycle walk at remu

Remau threw cards at bicycle but did no avail so reimu got phone and called marisa for help and marisa came and shot master sparks but it weas no good and bicycle was still going at them and bicycle was wearing a hockey mask and hadded a chippd wooooden hokey stick with nails and splintrs everywhere and hit rimu with it and reim died there.

Marisa saw her frend alice and saw that alice pushed bicylcle down th stairs and bicycle needed medicl attention and then MARISA GOT BACKSTABD BY SOMEONE.

It was

KUGAWATTAN!

"hahaha! How's THAT for hospital stuff?!" he said

"Now to do hospital stuff." He added and he went in his bag and alice said "o boy i get to be the hero this time!" and stole bicycle's hockey mask and got all her puppet things and took all the gears out and stole remu's lawn mower and remodelled them all into a chainsaw and said "Now to defaeat u keager" and alice went at keger and cut his everything off and he cried loadz and fell into a nearby toilet where he died forever.

Marisa died btw.

Then Alice cut bicycle's head off and distroid it 4 good measure and twhen went...TO THE THIRTEETNTH HAIERCARCICAL CITY O KAGUAETSUCHI!

Alice was in the place and waited 4 a blazblue to kill. Then she saw...Ragna the blodoge

"what the f*******! Do you Want?!" he askd with forcefull and he swinged his sord at alice.

"i must defeat ur because ur wanted and they will give me the prize money" said alice and alice did expert chainsaw swings and cut ragna's shoes off and he got afraid for cleanliness..

"You mohthrer fuckerd. Nobody cuts my shoes." He say and said the thingy where hes all blazblue 666 residtriction activat. And he was glowing because with powerful but he saw a bigger threat! It was relidus clover.

"jolly good mother fuckin old beanz." He said britishly. He had traned in military camps with Jeremy kile.

"wot the fuck r u doing here librarerey scum?" said ragana?

"i have come to here to buy things. I need lots of fuckin breakfast ceral 4 this breakfast party im having and im inviting everyon on my steam frendz list except doin and shad-o they r punks."

"no u fool you have come here to get defeated and stuff" saiyd alice who had the chainsaw turnd on still.

Rellus saw the thret ahead and he took off his cloke and reveaald that he had loads of random trashcan parts taped to his clothes as armor an he had a dartboard on his chest as shield but ranger throwsd his sowrd at it and relius nearly got stabd but caught the sword and cut ragna tio hell.

"hahaha i defeated him" said realius at alice who was next

"no not that because i will do this special attack thing" say alice who got a carl clovever puppet and throwd it at relius and rlius was all "I cant wate 2 hit my kid some" and beat the fuckin death outta the puppet."

Alice trysd to chanesaw elius but he was wearing the best dustbin armor ever and the chainsaw nearly broke to alice gave him a fuckin killer wedgie and pushed him down the stairs and he landed on bicycle and bicycle exploded and he picked up bicycles jacket and went through the pocket an he finded money and a laser scroll thingy and he found bicycles car keys and got in the car and ran over alice and escaped.

Then someone else turned up.

"jin kisaragi" say alice who knew he was evil and stuff and was in trouble.

"You must team up with the fucking library because we need more touhous secretly and we pretend wer fine but we suk." He said and he was triing not to cry.

"nop" said alice seriousdly. And laffd at jim who was crying.

Thn jin got pissd off and got his best rake and started swinging and alice tride to cut it up but it was a really good rake so not cut up.

Then a fucking book burning van turned up and it had reely bright headlights

Someone goted out but they coudnt see because of the bright headlights. Then hte person say

"hahaha i have defeat you and i am really excellent and stuff y'know." Said moses jones as he choked alice to deth and exploded jin with 481,000 grenades.


End file.
